Brandon Macdonald
'Brandon Macdonald '(born November 14, 1982) is a retired American professional wrestler. and mixed martial artist. Macdonald fought in the Supreme Fighting Championship (SFC) for nine years, where he was SFC Light Heavyweight Champion for 5 of those years. Upon retiring, he joined the No Limit Wrestling Federation, where he captured his first wrestling world championship after only one month. He later set a record by holding six championship belts at one time, as well as setting the record for longest win streak, at 17. Upon the closure of NLWF, Macdonald co-founded the Insurgency Wrestling Federation, where he later became IWF Champion, as well as Wrestler of the Year. Macdonald had a brief run as General Manager of IWF, before being inducted into the IWF Hall of Fame in late 2012. Macdonald had one final run as a wrestler in IWF, losing his final match against IWF Champion Gordon Fury at From the Ashes. After the event, it was revealed that Macdonald had led a secret double life as a drug kingpin and leader of the world famous Sinaloa Cartel. Brandon Macdonald was arrested, but escaped the same night. His current whereabouts are unknown. Early life Brandon Macdonald was born and raised in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. A born-athlete, Macdonald began playing football at a very young age. He was an all-country receiver in high school, and lead his team to three national championships, where he was MVP in all three. When he was 18, a tragic accident occurred in Macdonald's life, which caused him to run away to Texas. He attended Texas Christian University for almost a year, playing football before moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico, to train with Craig Jackson's fighting gym. He had a successful tryout match with the SFC, and didn't look back from there. Mixed martial arts career Supreme Fighting Championship early career Macdonald debuted at SFC 42, where he defeated Marty Westman by armbar submission late in the first round. After tearing off two more wins over Edgar WeDees and Patrice Cole, Macdonald finally faced his first true test in a fight against the first Supreme Fighter winner, River Griffins. Although he was the underdog going into the match, he quickly proved his skill by matching Griffins strike for strike. When the fight got to the ground, Macdonald showed a sizeable advantage over Griffins. After three rounds, the judges awarded the fight to Macdonald with a unanimous decision (30-27). After his fight with Griffins, SFC President Dan Black stated that Macdonald would fill in for an injured Renato Sobrito in a fight against Tito Hernandez, with the winner receiving a championship fight against Light Heavyweight Champion Charlie Lowdeel. Again the heavy underdog, Macdonald was given little-to-no chance by experts and fans alike. But again Macdonald pulled off the improbable, knocking Hernandez out with a head kick. Hernandez later explained that he had taken this fight lightly, and praised Macdonald for his effort and skills. Although not the original plan, Black was forced to give Macdonald a shot at Lowdeel's championship. At UFC 58, Macdonald staged what was later called the greatest comeback in UFC history. In a fight that he was almost destined to lose, he was outclassed by Lowdeel from the very beginning. He showed little to no ability to escape from the punches and kicks of Lowdeel, and every takedown attempt he tried was thwarted. Somehow he managed to make it to the fourth round with broken bones in his face. Late in the fourth, as he was escaping Lowdeel's full mount, he miraculously somersaulted into a kneebar, and managed to tap Lowdeel out. The match was deemed submission of the night, as well as the year. Macdonald took some time off to recover from injuries suffered in the fight. It was during this fight with Lowdeel that fans began to cheer for Macdonald, as before this he was seen as too cocky and arrogant, having not paid his dues in the UFC. Macdonald rang off two straight submission title defenses over Sobrito and a grudge match against Hernandez. He then was challenged by Proud Middleweight Champion Frenzy Jackson, in a champion vs champion match to unify the titles. Macdonald managed to defeat Jackson via submission in the fourth round, to defend the title. During this time, Lowdeel defeated Hernandez to finally earn his rematch against Macdonald. In the rematch, it was Lowdeel that was outclasses this time, as Macdonald dominated the fight that ended in a second round knockout. Macdonald remained undefeated in his next two matches, defeating another big name in Proud, Wondeful Silver, as well as another rematch with River Griffins. Macdonald's next fight was to be the biggest superfight in SFC history. Macdonald took on Masterson Silva, the reigning SFC Middleweight Champion. In what was called by many as "the greatest fight of all time", Macdonald defeated Silva in a split decision, defending the SFC Light Heavyweight Championship once more. Macdonald continued his reign of dominance over the Light Heavyweight division of the SFC, picking up Evan Rashard, and two wins each against Lyoto Mahido and Maricia Rulla. Finally, at SFC 118, Macdonald faced his former mentor Andy Couture. In a fight many expected Macdonald to walk right through, Couture put up a much bigger fight than anyone anticipated, but in the end, Macdonald was able to win with a head kick knockout with only nine seconds remaining in the fight. Afterwards, Brandon Macdonald announced his retirement from SFC, stating that he had done all he had set out to do in the SFC and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life pursuing other ventures. A few months after his retirement and subsequent joining of the No Limit Wrestling Federation, Macdonald returned to the SFC to fight NLWF nemesis Nick Ridicule. Macdonald completely controlled the entire fight, often toying with the completely overmatched Ridicule, before finally defeating him via a combination armbar and achilles lock. Macdonald defended his Light Heavyweight Championship (which he had never actually relinqueshed) for a record 14th time. In early 2011, Macdonald returned from active duty in the United States military, where he was taken as a prisoner of war and later rescued. Macdonald was asked to put his title on the line one final time by Dan Black, who wished to fulfill fans wishes of seeing Macdonald in the octagon one final time. Macdonald agreed to face newcomer Von Bones, who had the world talking after a dominating run through the lower and middle level of the SFC. In a fight where Macdonald was clearly injured and not full invested, he was soundly defeated by Bones, and suffered his first ever loss inside the octagon. Macdonald retired for good after that final fight, stating that his last two fights were favours for Dan Black, and he had no desire to fight in an octagon anymore. He praised Bones, calling him the future of the fighting world. In 2012, Macdonald was inducted into the SFC Hall of Fame. Wrestling career NLWF A few days after retiring from the SFC, Macdonald announced that he would be joining the No Limit Wrestling Federation. His first few weeks were mostly uneventful, he won two, lost one. Then, at the Se7en Sins pay-per-view event, Macdonald won the Golden Crown Championship, and then later in the night, outlasted 6 other wrestlers to win the N.L.W.F Championship. While seemingly written off as a fluke, Macdonald proved his worth by defeating former champion Chuck Matthews, in a Devastation Match, successfully defending his N.L.W.F Championship belt. The next week he defended his Golden Crown Championship against Ruben Ricardo Leon and Ashley Matthews in a triple threat. At City of Evil, the world watched as Macdonald successfully had his wife saved from the Live or Die chamber, and then watched as Macdonald went on to defeat Nick Ridicule. They were shocked to learn however, that Macdonald had been working with Nick the entire time, and the kidnapping of his wife and Live or Die was all a distraction to keep Bad Company from seeing the true nature of the plan. Macdonald won all the titles, and took them with him to Fight The World wrestling, formed by himself and Ridicule. In Fight the World, Macdonald successfully defended all five of his titles multiple times, continuing his undefeated streak until it broke the NLWF record of 15 straight wins. Macdonald tied that by defeating and retiring Nick Ridicule, and then broke it the next week. Macdonald also obtained full ownership of Fight the World after Ridicule retired. He was largely blamed for the death of wrestling, even though he only owned FTW for one show. Macdonald was scheduled to fight at Battle Behind Bars, against the Duo of Destruction, for NLWF vs FTW supremacy. But the week before, he learned that he had to serve time overseas with Task Force 88 of the American Military. So Battle Behind Bars was to be his last show. However, unknown events occurred, which led to Macdonald selling Fight the World to Gunther, and not attending Battle Behind Bars. At the end of the show, Gunther, and a woman who was said to be Anna Macdonald (Brandon's wife) were crucified, and burned. Gunther survived with literally no damage thanks to his moustache, and the woman who was said to be Anna Macdonald was in fact, not Anna Macdonald. She returned from overseas with Brandon, and both received a Medal of Honour on behalf of the United States military. Macdonald was then discharged from the military, and helped form the Insurgency Wrestling Federation with Corey Casey and Chuck Matthews. IWF Macdonald started off his Insurgency Wrestling Federation reign by joining the Right Honourable Gentlemen, a faction of British wrestlers who were intent on taking over the IWF. Macdonald cited a lack of fan support for his joining them, and helped the RHG rise to power in the IWF. At Demolition Day, the first IWF pay-per-view, Macdonald was defeated by Corey Casey for the first-ever IWF Championship. Macdonald continued to feud with Casey, culminating in a match at Bloody Sunday for the title, which Macdonald won. The next week, Macdonald was attacked by the hands of the newly formed Irish Insurgency Army, and sustained a concussion. After the news of Osama bin Laden's death, which greatly affected Macdonald after his experience overseas fighting the War on Terror, Macdonald began to abuse drugs and alcohol again, as he did in his childhood. He showed up to shows under the influence of drugs and alcohol, but still managed to compete and emerge victorious. At Isolation, Macdonald fought and defeated all three member of the Irish Insurgency Army, successfully disbanding them. After the match, he turned and attacked the Right Honourable Gentlemen, ending their reign also. The next week, Macdonald fought Dan Alexander for the IWF Championship. After Ruben Ricardo Leon used his Championship Briefcase powers to change the match to favour Brandon, he won the match in questionable fashion. He was dominated thoroughly throughout, but managed to win thanks to a disqualification by Ricardo Leon. The next week, he defeated Jason Hawk in the main event of the show, but was then attacked afterwords, and then had Ruben cash in his briefcase and defeat him, taking his IWF Championship belt. Brandon immediately collapsed and had his heart stop after the match, due to a heroin overdose. Medics at the scene managed to revive him, after Macdonald was technically dead for over ten minutes. Two weeks later, Macdonald woke up from his coma, claiming he was possessed by God. He was under the impression that he was the second coming of Christ. He returned to the IWF and immediately defeated Corey Casey to win the first ever Path To Valhalla match, and earn the main event spot at From the Ashes. However, due to some questionable management decisions, Casey was also declared the winner. Macdonald then took some time off for the summer, training harder, bulking up, getting ready. He also moved on from his second coming problem, and realized that he was just a normal man, after being pinned by Casey at From the Ashes. Around the same time, he and wife Anna Macdonald divorced, and Macdonald revealed that he had been cheating on Anna with IWF wrestler Ashley Matthews for almost a year. The two were engaged then separated later on. After fighting Chuck Matthews in one of the most hardcore matches the world had ever seen at Fallout, Macdonald plowed through his competition, going undefeated for almost five months. In that time frame, he won the second Battle for the Briefcase, and then defeated Robbie Hart the same night and won the IWF Championship for a second time. He defended it twice, once against Robbie Hart, and once against Steel Angel. He then challenged Stygian to a match at Rising Monarchy. He put his career on the line, lost, and subsequently retired from the IWF. During this time he was dating his high school best-friend Keagan Davis-Brown. However, the two decided that it wasn’t working out, and decided to just stay friends. After being away from the IWF for a few months to focus on other life ventures, Macdonald made his grand return to the IWF as the General Manager of Battle Grounds. His first task was to pick a group of superstars that would take on World Elite Wrestling in a cross-federation battle. He chose himself as the team captain, and together they soundly defeated Team WEW. He was the General Manager until the end of August, when he was relieved of his duties and replaced by Chuck Matthews. In this time, Macdonald dated and then married Karly Zedic. The two had their first child on December 3rd, 2012, and named him James. Macdonald returned to the IWF to be inducted into their Hall of Fame in December of 2012. He had a one-off match with Axle Vengeance, who defeated him. Macdonald then left the company again. Macdonald returned to IWF a few months later, working backstage as a kind of assistant to then GM Jessica Casey-Matthews. Macdonald held that position, rarely making his presence felt on the show, until he was fired for sleeping with wrestler Molly Reid when the company was taken over. Around the same time, a masked wrestler began to go after IWF wrestler Gordon Fury. At the third Path to Valhalla match, Macdonald revealed himself to be the masked man and won the Path to Valhalla match, last eliminating Tiffani Michaels and earning a title opportunity at From the Ashes. Macdonald announced that he would not compete in any title match until From the Ashes, so that when he won, he would do it on the biggest stage of them all. Macdonald defeated James Shark in the main event of Heroes Also Die, effectively retiring James Shark from wrestling. Macdonald also saw Gordon Fury defeat Ethan Cage and become IWF Champion. Macdonald and Fury engaged in a war of words throughout the month leading up to From the Ashes, as well as occasional physical battles during Battlegrounds shows. Finally, at From the Ashes, Fury defeated Macdonald in a best two out of three fall match, in what is widely regarded as the greatest match in IWF history. After the match, Macdonald was arrested by FBI and DEA agents in the ring, effectively ending his wrestling career. Arrest and escape A few days before From the Ashes, several news outlets reported that there was a warrant out for the arrest of Brandon Macdonald. While nobody was exactly certain what the warrant was for, or if there even was one, several sources claimed that Macdonald was an international drug kingpin and leader of the Mexican drug cartel, the Sinaloa Cartel. Macdonald's parents and an old friend of his were all found to have been brutally murdered, as well as several other men that were connected to the cartel. All of them had evidence that Macdonald was either around or played a part in the murders. On August 25th, 2013, at 11:37pm, Brandon Macdonald was arrested following his From the Ashes match with Gordon Fury. He was charged with 12 counts of first degree murder, possession of heroin, cocaine, methamphetamine and marijuana, with the intent to distribute, and multiple other criminal enterprise related charges. Macdonald was taken into custody and was to be brought immediately to prison, however, Macdonald had already orchestrated an escape plan prior to his arrest. With the help of his soldiers as well as ex-wife Anna Stone, believed to be his right-hand woman, Macdonald escaped and murdered all of the FBI and DEA agents that had captured him. It was reported that Macdonald used a supersonic jet to escape and fly to Mexico, where it is suspected that he is hiding out. Authorities have since discovered the body of Joaqin Guzman, former leader of the Sinaloa Cartel, along with the body of Nick Ridicule, a solider of Guzman's, and Guzman's son, all of whom are suspected to have been killed by Macdonald. The FBI have placed Macdonald on their ten most wanted list, and have determined that Macdonald is now officially the new leader of the Sinaloa Cartel. Mixed martial arts record Category:UFC Record Category:IWF Record